Neon GenesisR Evangelion
by Trooper1023
Summary: IDEA FREE FOR USE: Crossoverfusion with Ranma 12. Shinji is the heir of a legacy that nearly died in 2000. The legacy of the greatest martial artist who ever lived. He just doesn't know it... yet.
1. IDEA page

Title: "Neon Genesis-R Evangelion 0.5"  
'Ranma 1/2' - 'Neon Genesis Evangelion' x-over  
Created by: Trooper1023

Prologue:

When Shampoo, Ukyou, and all other objectors storm into the doomed wedding of Ranma and Akane, the former completely blows his top. He pounds Kuno into Intensive Care and boots Kodachi halfway across Tokyo. Ranma knocks both Ukyou and Shampoo into unconsciousness, and breaks the barrel of "Spring of Drowned Man" water over the heads of Ryouga, Mousse, and Genma, then kicks them all the way to Nagasaki. As for Happosai, well... Ranma sends him to the Moon with a massive, anger-fueled chi-blast. He then convinces everyone else to proceed with the wedding. A year later, which Ranma and Akane have spent living together surprisingly happily, the Second Impact occurs and changes the face of the Earth forever...

Chapter 1:

2015. Shinji Ikari arrives at Tokyo 2. He looks like your average 14-year-old boy, with two exceptions. First, he has his hair in a pigtail. Second, his eyes are deep blue, flashing blue-gray in a certain light. Shinji looks a bit on the thin-and-weak side, but something about him tries to draw the eye to what lies beneath the surface...

After having his first close encounter with an Angel and an Evangelion, Shinji is brought by Misato Katsuragi to NERV HQ. Upon being found by Ritsuko Akagi, Shinji is escorted by her and Misato to Unit-01's holding pen, where Commander Ikari... Shinji's mother... awaits.

Her full name is Akane Ikari. Blue-black hair. Dark brown eyes behind tinted glasses.

When Shinji refuses his mother's order to pilot the Evangelion, Akane, in a voice colder than ice, calls for the EVA unit to be reset for "Rei"... and a very shapely 14-year-old girl with fire-engine-red hair, heavily bandaged and in bad shape, is brought out on a medical gurney. Akane orders Rei to get back in the EVA, but Shinji can see the pain in Rei's odd red eyes. Something kicks him from the inside for letting a girl suffer like that and Shinji agrees to pilot Unit-01. When Misato raises her objections about putting a green pilot in an EVA and immediately sending him off to fight an Angel, Akane replies, "Shinji only has to enter him. Unit-01 will do the rest."

Later, when Shinji blacks out from the pain of the pseudo-injuries he's sustained from fighting the Angel, he finds himself floating in blackness. A hand lands on his shoulder and Shinji spins around... and finds himself held immobile by a pair of blue-gray eyes, like his own yet seemingly far older. An indistinguishable voice asks, "Giving up all ready?" Shinji nods, and the voice, now distinctly male, growls, "Weakling. How can you give up when you've only just started?" The voice snorts derisively. Shinji shivers and says, "But I don't know how..." and the voice replies, "Then let me guide you. I'll show you how to really fight."

In NERV HQ, Ritsuko reports a sudden spike in Shinji's brainwave activity from where it was a moment ago in the unconscious range. She also reports some kind of energy-wave pattern in Unit-01... which seems to be synchronizing with Shinji's brainwaves. Then Unit-01 is suddenly active and moving, charging the Angel... and weaving between its attacks with ease! In seconds Unit-01 is in hand-to-hand range and is throwing lightning-fast punches and kicks at the Angel, damaging it heavily. Even more astonishing is that Unit-01 is glowing, not only with the reddish hue of an AT-field, but also with a shimmering aura of yellow. Its movements seem to radiate confidence...

If you can't guess where this is going... well, reader-no-baka!

Ideas for later chapters:

--When Kaji joins the story, his trade mark isn't a pigtail (as in the original series) but a yellow-and-black spotted bandanna... and a GPS device on his wrist, which he spends ALL his time looking at whenever he's trying to get somewhere (he's never seen in transit either, he just seems to pop up at the right place, either right on time, or almost too late).

--Shinji is confronted by his father Ranma (instead of meeting his mother Yui, as in the original series) when he is absorbed into the LCL in Unit-01 (I forget which Angel he was fighting, but it was the battle when Unit-01 not only went berserk, but gorged itself on the Angel and absorbed the S2-organ into itself). Ranma teaches Shinji the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts over an indeterminate amount of time, which seems to Shinji to last a whole year, maybe even several (while in the original series only a few minutes seem to pass for Shinji). Of course, the Shinji that wakes up after being recovered from the LCL is most definitely NOT the Shinji that was absorbed a month previously!

A LOT of fun can be had with this idea. Just the thought of having Shinji suddenly turn from spineless wimp to top-notch, arrogant martial artist/fighter is enough to start my head spinning! And imagine what it will do to poor Asuka!


	2. Teaser by me

–I've never had any cherished dreams or ambitions. I don't aspire to any career or profession in the future.–

A young boy rode in a train car alone, on his way from where he had been to where he was going.

–So far, in the first fourteen years of my life, things always happened as they had to happen. And it would appear to anyone else that things would continue in the same way.–

Black hair hung in a pigtail from the back of the boy's head, in a manner one could describe as depressed or simply apathetic.

–But I just couldn't see it that way. Something deep in my gut was saying otherwise. That I was meant for something great. And that things were about to change.–

He watched the landscape roll by, odd sky-blue eyes staring into the distance, unfocused.

–Nothing had ever happened to me in my life to confirm that, but somehow, I knew it was true.–

* * *

Neon Genesis R-Evangelion  
An NGE - Ranma 1/2 crossover/fusion  
By Trooper1023

text is transmissions  
text is sounds/actions  
–text– is thoughts

Disclaimer: All characters and concepts in this story are owned and copyrighted by their respective creators. They aren't mine. I'm just barrowing them for this story.

Volume I  
Stage 1: Angel Attack

* * *

A huge dark shape glided through the dark water over what had been the old city of Tokyo. Despite slipping between wrecked and partially submerged buildings, the shape did not go unnoticed.

All along a roadway constructed at the water's edge, two full battalions of top-of-the-line military hardware sat poised for war. All bore markings that identified them as under the command of the United Nations.

Alarms sounded as sensors placed in the bay detected an unknown object closing on the shore. Cannons were loaded and aimed. Then... the object broke the water's surface at half-a-mile. The U.N. forces paused-- then they opened fire.

* * *

"Unidentified object in ocean sector 2!"  
"We have visual confirmation!"  
"U.N. Army units are engaging!"  
"Routing images to the main monitors!"

Through the hubbub of activity in a high-tech command center, one point of calm sat shrouded in shadows. Light glinted off tinted glasses.

"It's been fifteen years, hasn't it."

This point of calm now spoke. "Yes... there's no mistake. It's an angel. The day has finally arrived... the time of trials that humanity cannot avoid..."

* * *

THIS IS THE EMERGENCY BROADCAST SYSTEM... A SPECIAL STATE OF EMERGENCY IS BEING DECLARED... ALL RESIDENTS SHOULD QUICKLY AND CALMLY EVACUATE TO THEIR DESIGNATED SHELTERS.

"Huh..." The boy dropped the payphone back onto its holder. –All the phones are out, and the monorails aren't running either...– He looked around. –Everything's stopped. So what am I supposed to do?– The boy then shrugged and left the station.

–This sucks... and I've got an appointment to make, naturally!– Reaching the top of a set of stairs, the boy dropped his carry bag, then plopped down himself with a sigh. –'Shelter', huh?... Don't tell me a war's been declared or something...–

Digging into the chest pocket of his shirt, the boy pulled out a mail envelope, already opened. –Mother...– His eyes turned inward as he remembered events of the past. –After all this time... what could she possibly want from me? I mean... she abandoned me almost ten years ago. Just dumped me on my aunt, no explanation, nothing.–

The boy pulled a photo from inside the envelope. It was a shot of a green-haired woman probably in her late twenties. Dressed in a bikini top and very short shorts, she was obviously flaunting her superb figure. Some scribbling at the top of the picture read: "To Shinji: I'm going to pick you up, so please wait for me!" There was a lipstick 'kiss' at the bottom.

"..." Shinji frowned at the picture, his eyes half-lidded and one eyebrow raised. –What a weird lady... And she's my mother's what?– Shaking his head, Shinji replaced the picture in the envelope, pocketed both, then grabbed his bag again and stood. –Nothing I can do. I guess I'll just walk the last two stations.–

At that moment, a number of military fighters streaked overhead. –They sure are flying low...– thought Shinji. A new noise reached Shinji's ears, and he twisted his head to look... just as a missile roared by, not ten meters over his head! With an exclamation, "WHOA!", Shinji ducked and covered his ears. –Cr-cruise missiles! HERE?–

As the jets pulled away from their runs, the missile hit its target, followed by several launched from the fighters. Shinji saw the explosions, but he was more interested in the target itself. Scared stiff actually, though he wasn't going to admit that, even to himself.

"Wha--!" Vaguely humanoid in shape, it must have been thirty stories tall. Dark metallic-looking skin was interrupted by white, bone-like protrusions extending from the thing's chest, arms, and shoulders. Holes dotted the protrusions at places on the arms. At the center of the chest was a smooth black orb. Above the orb was what looked to be a beak-like head, with a pair of holes side-by-side that could have been eyes. "What the heck... is THAT?"

Hover-gunships followed in a second wave to attack the monster. Rockets and high-velocity machinegun rounds had no effect on the thing, and the gun-ships reversed thrust and tried to fall back. The monster would have none of it, however. Raising its right arm, the thing aimed a cylinder centered in its three-fingered hand at the fleeing gun-ships. A beam of energy lanced out and speared one gun-ship, sending its burning wreckage plummeting to the ground below. Shinji saw it coming, turned, and ran as fast as he could. The gun-ship hit the concrete only a dozen meters behind him, and the shockwave from the resulting explosion knocked Shinji on his face.

Suddenly the screech of car tires cut into the rumble of the explosion. Shinji sat up realizing that something was shielding him from the shrapnel. It was a sleek, yellow sports car. The driver-side door was thrust open to reveal... "Sorry to keep you waiting Shinji-kun! C'mon--get in!" ...a green-haired lady in her twenties, wearing a skin-tight rouge mini-dress and a pair of car-racer's sunglasses.

"K-Katsuragi-san!"

"Yeah, yeah--" she grunted tensely. "--Just hurry!"

Shinji scrambled to his feet. "Uh, okay...!" Katsuragi shut her door while Shinji ran around to the passenger side. He threw himself into the seat and hauled the door shut behind him, hard.

"Hold on tight, 'cause here we go!..." Even before the passenger door was shut, Katsuragi was slamming the gas pedal to get the car back in motion. They were quickly back up to speed, distancing themselves from... whatever that thing was.

Katsuragi was the first to speak. "Sorry I'm late."

"N-no--I'm the one who was late..." Looking over his shoulder, Shinji could clearly see the monster through more explosions.

"The U.N. Army's GULF tank force has been wiped out, along with most of the supporting aircraft. No matter how much firepower they throw... nothing seems to cause it significant damage."

"So, um... what exactly IS 'it'?"

Katsuragi flicked a glance Shinji's way. "You're awfully calm, give the circumstances."

Shinji blinked and returned the glance. "Y-you think so?"

"That thing... is an 'Angel'," she said quietly, returning her attention to driving.

"'Angel'?"

Katsuragi frowned slightly. "No time to go into the details right now..." Out of nowhere, a stray missile hit the road ahead of them and detonated. "OH SHIT!" The explosion flipped the car onto its back.

Katsuragi pushed her door open and dragged herself out with a groan. "Geez--are they shooting blind?" Staggering around to the other side, she helped Shinji to his feet. "You all right?"

Shinji replied shakily "Yeah, I think so... thanks." Suddenly Katsuragi shrieked in horror, and Shinji whirled fearing the worst.

"NOOOOOO! The body's riddled with shrapnel! And I've still got thirty-three payments left on her! CHIKUSO!" Shinji blinked. "Oh no! Not my special dress! These stains will never come out!" Shinji sweatdropped. "Yeeek! My shades are pulverized! These were my favorite pair!" Shinji began edging away from the ranting woman.

–Yup--weird is definitely a good description.– A vast shadow crossed Shinji's and Katsuragi's. He turned to look-- "YAAAAH!" --to see the monster dropping toward them out of the sky!

"Get down!" Katsuragi yelled and tackled Shinji, trying to shield him with her body. Suddenly a second huge shadow rose to meet the first. A giant, armored figure came out of nowhere, shoulder-tackling the monster and sending it sliding on its back into a building up the street.

"Th-there's another one!" Shinji stuttered.

"No. This one's on our side," reassured Katsuragi, as the new giant reached down and gently righted Katsuragi's car.

"Is it... a robot?"

Katsuragi wasn't listening. "Kuso! We're nearly out of time!" She grabbed Shinji and hauled him back to his feet. "Get back in! We have to get as far from here as possible!"

Shinji complied, even as he asked, "T-time?" Katsuragi didn't answer, only throwing the car into gear. With a mechanical roar they left the huge robot behind.

The robot watched them go, until a crash from behind caused it to look over it's shoulder. The Angel was back up and charging! Taken by surprise, the robot was back-handed into a building with terrific force. It sagged to the ground, seemingly in pain. Then the Angel struck again, kicking the robot hard enough to throw it several city blocks away to land on its back.

Shinji watched the 'fight' from his seat in Katsuragi's car. He couldn't help but remark, "Our guy's getting clobbered!"

Katsuragi didn't respond aloud, only wincing in sympathy. –We knew this was going to happen...! It's just too heavy a burden for Rei...–

* * *

In the as-of-yet-unnamed command center, status reports were flying left and right.

"Pilot's heart rate and blood pressure are dropping! A-10 neural interface is down to 5!"  
"She's hemorrhaging through the chest-plate seams!"  
"3 minutes and count until Operation N2!"

The point of calm, still shrouded in shadows, accepted the negative reports as if inevitable. "It can't be helped. Commence maximum speed recovery through Route 192!"

* * *

Up on street level...

The 'robot' crawled onto an area of ground marked by black-and-yellow stripes. Suddenly the ground within the marked area fell away, taking the 'robot' with it, disappearing underground. A hatch slammed across the new opening in the ground, letters on its surface naming it "EVA GE4". The Angel was left alone in the midst of an abandoned city.

Shinji noted this with some amount of fear, though again he refused to admit it. "They're all running away!"

"With good reason!" Katsuragi responded, tense. "Brace yourself, Shinji! It's going to be one hell of a shockwave!"

The explosion was as Katsuragi predicted. CRACK-BOOOOOOOOOOOOM! The roar steadily grew as the shockwave advanced. It rapidly caught up with the car, sending it and its two passengers tumbling...

Some minutes later, the smoke of the conflagration cleared. Revealing the yellow sports car, once again upturned. Within it, Shinji asked, "A-are you all right... Katsuragi-san?"

Katsuragi looked like she was about to start crying. "I-I can't take this any more..."

* * *

Back to the still-unnamed command center...

A council of high-ranking military men were laughing in a mix of pride and relief.

"Did you see that? That is the power of our N2 mines!" one crowed in triumph. "Do you what this means! The EVAs are no longer necessary!" another one remarked.

The shadow-shrouded point of calm simply remained quiet, waiting...

A technician, still working his console, announced, "Continuing radio-wave interference from the detonation! We're still standing by for confirmation of the target's destruction!"

The third military big-wig stood and crossed his arms. "Can there be any doubt with a blast of that force?"

The technician didn't answer, monitoring his console. Suddenly the three- dimensional map of energy-patterns-over-terrain spiked upward violently. "We're picking up energy readings from Ground Zero!"

"WHAT!" came the military's unified response.

Another technician called, "Visuals are back online!" At which the main monitor came to life once again.

"Whoa...!"

It showed a massive crater, at the center of which crouched the Angel, battered and slightly disfigured... but still there.

"Our trump card--for nothing!" "We sacrificed a whole city...!"

The Angel stood, parts of it shifting to compensate for the worst of the damage done by the N2 mine.

"IT'S A MONSTER... A DEMON!"

Finally it stood, and began making it's way out of the crater.

* * *

Eventually Katsuragi got over her hatred of the current day and got out of the car, telling Shinji to do the same. It had rolled several times in the blast and ended up on its back. She was straining and grunting while pushing against the car. Suddenly she growled, "Are you going to help me out or what?"

Shinji blinked and mumbled something along the lines of "Why not...?" The fact that it was a light, small sports car working in their favor, Katsuragi and Shinji fairly quickly began to make progress against gravity. Together they managed to get one side of the car off the ground, before setting themselves for the heave that would right the car.

Suddenly Katsuragi's ankle flared with pain, causing her to drop her portion of the car's weight. Then she realized what that meant for Shinji and scrambled backward, expecting the car to come crashing back down on its back. However, the car remained with one side off the ground. With wide eyes she looked at Shinji as he supported half the weight of the car. Katsuragi noted that his face showed a lot of strain, and also that his eyes were closed...

"Are you ready to flip this thing--" He grunted out. "--Katsuragi-san?"

...Which meant that Shinji might not know that he was the only one supporting the car. Shaking her head, Katsuragi got back into position, careful of her ankle this time. "Yeah, let's do it!" she replied in a strained voice of her own. "On three... One... Two... Three!" Heaving simultaneously, they caused the small sports car to roll, first onto its side before over completely, onto its wheels.

Katsuragi took a step back and brushed her hands off, taking a deep breath. Shinji bent over and rested his hands on his hands on his knees, huffing heavily. Looking at this thin, timid 14-year-old boy, Katsuragi couldn't help but wonder... "Say Shinji-kun, you're pretty strong for your age," she remarked, carefully planning her words.

Shinji stood upright, still breathing rather heavily but recovering. He reached up and scratched the back of his head absently. "Well, I guess I've always been that way... Not what you'd expect from how I look, right?" He responded, indicating his scrawny arms.

"You're right about that... I've had to upturn flipped cars before, and I usually need some big guy in his twenties to help--" Katsuragi stopped abruptly as she realized just where the conversation could go. So much for carefully planning her words.

Shinji got a wary look on his face and asked, "Your car? With you driving?"

Katsuragi huffed and growled, "Hey! It's not my fault that they didn't build the car to my exact specifications! That's why it couldn't handle the g-forces of that turn!" She immediately spun around and started back towards her car.

Shinji's sky-blue eyes shrank to pinpricks. –I'll take that as a 'yes'.– He looked rather nervously at the green-haired woman as she got into her car, motioning for him to do the same. Reluctantly, he climbed in as well. Then, they were off...

VRRRRM-gearshift-VRRRRRRRM  
"Katsuragi-san, please slow down!"  
"Whatever for, Shinji-kun?"  
"For one, we're not being chased by an Angel--"  
SCREEEEEECHing TURN  
"GYAAAAH! ARE YOU INSANE?"  
VRRRRM-gearshift-VRRRRM-gearshift-VRRRRRRRM  
Maniacal laughter followed.  
"...Kami help me."

* * *

Unfinished

* * *

Author's Notes:

Yes, I've quite deliberately made Misato's hair green (whereas canon Misato has purple hair). This is because another major character is going to have purple hair, instead of her canon hair color (this character's hair will act as a link to her past--and to her mother). The same thing goes for Rei and her red hair (vs. canon Rei's light blue hair--Rei's eyes are still red, they are her trademark after all).

Japanese:  
Kuso! - curse/swear word, best translated to "Shit!"  
Chikuso! - a curse, stronger than "kuso", best translated to "Damnit"  
-san - respectful way to address someone (suffix)  
-kun - used for close male friends (suffix)  
-chan - younger and/or lesser, also used for close female friends (suffix)

First posted: 6/23/02

C&C to: the latest of my fics at: http/Trooper1023. 


End file.
